High School Romance
by Kira June
Summary: This story is just something I thought of. What if some characters of Naruto is coming to go to school in Morenci, AZ, and start to go out with others in the school. So yeah you could all just start reading now. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

School, I know I know why the hell am I talking about school. Its just that so many things in our lives have happend in school. All of the fights, people cheating on others, drama, and the romance that happens around here. So this is where the wtory begins, yup at school.

"Come on man we've in here for like hours." A girl said to her friend as she looked at her self in the mirror and flipped her hair.

"Rei you need to learn how to wait for your friends." She said as she looked towards Rei watching her flip her hair and smiling in the mirror. "God the only help you need is to get away from you self."

Rei looked toward her, and of course said nothing in her defence. She looked back towards the mirror, then Rei started to walk towards the bathroom door. She looked back towards her friend, and gestured her to follow. "Come on Ayame you must hurry before the bell rings." She said looking back towards her.

"Fine I guess, but try not to be all bossey alright." Ayame told Rei trying to get her attenchen.

As both girls started to walk out of the bathroom, and towards their lockers they were both stopped from their own principal Mr. Boling.

"Good moring girls." Mr. Boling said while he turned his head towards Rei. "Rei I need you to do me a favor."

"Could it wait tell school starts, I really don't want to do anything right now." Rei looked up towards the principal's face and she could sence of deth writtin down his face. "But on seconec thought, I'll help you."

Mr. Boling smiled at her then started his way down the hall and towards the office.

Rei threw a hand up and waved bye to Ayame and then started to walk with the principal.

"Wait a minute, Ayame are you an office aid as well first hour?" Ayame nodded her head quitely. "Alright you should come too, Mrs. Morales has some papers to copy. You could go agead and start your class as well."

And from all that, they all started to walk towards the office not saying anything or doing anything on the way over there. Ayame and Rei keep looking down the other halls and noticing that there is still hardly any students, or teachers walking around in it.

"Alright now girls, you both have a job to do now. So what are you waiting for, go do them." Mr. Boling said as he walked in his office and shut the door.

Ayame started to walk towards Mrs. Morales to get all the papers to copy. Then she left to go copy them.

Rei stood there completly bored out of her mind. "Umm... Miss, Mr. Boling didn't give me anything to do?" Rei said to Mrs. Morales as Rei sat down on a chair.

Mrs. Morales got up and walked towards Rei and handed her 3 papers that have a list of different and the same classes and locker number on them.

"What are these for Miss?" Rei said opening each on up and reading them carefully.

"Rei I'll tell both you and Ayame. Well when ever she gets back from copying those papers." Mrs. Morales said looking back at me then of course going straight back to her desk and reading e-mails on her computer.

A few minutes had passsed and still noAyame to be found. Rei kipt sticking her head out of the office and looking back and forth for her. She even grabbed paper and started to make animals out of them. From all of the waiting, Rei looked up to the clock and as that school is going to start in 2 minutes. She kept looking for Ayme, then saw her walking back into the office.

"Finally your back." Rei said rushing up to her.

"Yeah I am back. Now lef me just put the papers down." Ayame said while walking towards the desk and droped all of the copied papers down. "Now why is it that you are so excited for me to get here?"

"Its just that Mrs. Morales has something to tell us." Rei said while draging Ayame by the arem, and up towards the school staff's desk.

"Thats right I do." Mrs. Morales started out as she got up. "We now have three new students at this school."

**N/A****: Alright that is the end of the first chapter of well I really don't know how many chapters I am going to write. So Please send me reviews, and if you have any other things for me to write in this story just e-mail me. Alright see you all again very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Both Ayame and Rei were in shock from the words that flew out of the staff member's mouth. They were speechless for like over a minute, but it didn't last long till Mrs. Morales nugged the both of them. Then they broke out of their trance.

"Are you girls alright? You two both spaced out for over a minute." Mrs.Morales said in her concern. Ayame stood there looking towards the direction Mrs. Morales was standing at.

"Hey Rei are you alright there? Rei?" Ayame said while Rei walked silently pass Ayame without a word.

"I got to like you know tell Kana about it." Rei said as she left the room an started to power walk down the hall.

Rei started her way down the hall and towards the bandroom. Kana was the type of person that acts well... like an idot, she may be in the highschool band but it doesn't really change her apperances. Rei reached the doors that lead to the bandroom. As she started to open the doors to the room, she ran into someone as she walked in. From the colision, they both ended up on the floor.

"I am so so sorry, I didn't mean...to...run into...you." Rei studder as she looked up at the person she ran into.

"Its alright, I should of paid attenchen more towards walking then learning the school rooms." the guy said as he offered his hand to help Rei up.

Rei took his hand and managed to get up and tried not to blaber about stuff. This certin guy actually stole her heart away, she was to much into his looks and not into the conversation.

"Well I should introduce myself, my name is Itachi Uchiha. And your name please." He asked holding out his hand for a proper greeting.

Rei was still staring deeply into Itachi's eyes, and lost her thought of thinking cause of him. She stood there motionless untill Rei knew she had to respond to his question.

"Uhh...I'm uhh...Raihanna...Raihanna Zana, but my friends call me Rei for short." Rei Answered his question while shaking his hand shakely and nervously.

As they both realsed their hands at the same time, Rei started to back up towards the OCS door. **(A/N: By the way OCS is like a detenchen if you don't really know what it is.)**

Itachi started his way to the hall doors. "Well Raihanna its nice metting you. I hope we get to see each other again." Itachi said as he left the bandroom and out of sight towards her eyes.

Rei was speechless for a while till the sounds of the OCS teacher yelled on the top of her lungs.**(A/N: The OCS teacher is really not mean she is really nice.) **From the tragic noise from a single room, it cause Rei to move towards the bandroom doors and opened them. She walked inward the huge classroom with instraments and stands pilled up towards the right of the room, with lockers at the left of the room with locks on certian lockers. And from the heart of the room, a piano with a certian someone writting music down.

"Kana there you are. I've been searching for you." Rei announced as she walked towrads the blond girl.

Kana pulled her index finger to her lips, in a way of saying shut up. "Shh...can't you see I am trying to write music notes down here." Kana faintly said, keeping her finger to her mouth tightly.

"Well I guess I could wait for you to quite writing notes down to cheat off of." Rei scolded Kana as she sat down on a soft chair that was next to the piano.

Kana looked at Rei, stuck her tounge out at her, then starte to compleate her notes.

Back in the office

"What is taking Rei so long to come back from the bandroom?" Ayame questioned as she kept looking at her watch and then down the hall. As time passedby slowly, Ayame started to flip out. She would go out in the hall look down it, she even walked outside the school and looked down the long strech that reaches the gym.

"Wherethe hell is she at!?" Ayame ran towards the vistr window and checked down the hall. "What if she died! OR she probley was eatin alive from a dragon that appeared out of no where!" Panicing, Ayame started to look at her left, right, up and down, and even behind her, just in case she came from behind. Ayame have givin up looking for Rei, she leaned foward and put her head down on the desk in the office. She started to hear a faint noise and before she lefted her head to see if it was Rei and Kana, but instead she found two guys looking towards her. She was well a bit in shock that someone thats popular is walking with someone that looks like a total messed up jerk.

"Could I help the both of you?" Ayame asked as she pointed at the both of them, and then glancing at the cornner of her eyes to see if Rei is coming down the hall yet.

"Well, yes..."

"We need to find out the people that have out classed." the other guy said maneging to cut into the conversation.

"Oh yeah you people." Ayame said as she grabbed a folder on one of the desk. "Great. I CAN"T BIELIVE THIS!!! Rai you are really going to die now." Ayame pulled up her fist tight under her chin. "I'm sorry but my friend took the folder with you classes in it, so yeah sorry." Ayame made it sound like she really didn't care about giving them their classes.

"So do we have to just sit down and wait for first hour to start! My cuz said that she will be here with the classes already." The guy said as he started to throw a fit by growling and stampinghis feet on the ground like a dinosaur.

The other guy decided to not mess with him at this state. The only thing he can do is; sit back and watch the other to give up and sit down on the floor. The popular guy stood there shaking his head towards the left and the right then stop as his head reached towards his left. And well he noticed that two girls are walking towards the office.

Ayame followed his eyes that glanced towards the MPR room and noticed Rei and Kana walking towards the office as slow as possible. Losing her pationents, Ayame ran out of the office and started to scold Rei.

"I thought so, you did took the important folder that was on the desk." Ayame said pointing at the foler in her arms. "And what took you so long to come back?" Ayame questioned.

"Nothing, it was really noth..."

"She was talking to a guy before she got a hold of me. But I really don't know what she was doing to him." Kana said as she glanced over to her side and gave Rei and innocent stare.

Rei turned awya from Kana and well she just noticed that her cusion and another guy was standing there. "So, you guys are the ones that need you classes right. Well her you go."


End file.
